Easter Traditions With A Twist
by ILoveJamesGaisford
Summary: Happy Holidays! Today is the biggest celebration of the year. What happens when two best friends Peeta and Katniss go? One-Shot


Happy Easter! Hope You Guys A Great One :) This Story Is a One- Shot. Hope You Guys Like It. This Is Just A Short Story.

_**NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

_**Easter Traditions With A Twist**_

**H**ere in District 12, we have a very special traditions. Our day begins with eating a frosted, sugar cookie; delivered by the Mellark sons and ends with every one gathering around the fire, singing songs. This is the only time Seam and Town kids actually talk to each other. I hear a knock on the door. You know how I metioned that the Mellark boys, well Peeta, the youngest son, was my best friend other than Gale or Madge.

"Hey Kat," Peeta says as I open the door. I wave and said.

''Hey Peet," A grin lights up his features. I can't help but smile back. He leans against the door frame before continuing.

"Soo are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" He says. Honestly if it wasn't for Prim I wouldn't be going. But, won't let Peeta know that, because he would start lecturing about how I need to be more of a people person.

"Yerp I sure am! Gale's not going to be there and Madge is out of town with her dad; will you sit with me?"

"Well duhh, Katniss I can't leave you alone to fend yourself from those grabby Town boys." He sasy smirking. I laugh a little at this. What boy would actually want me? He gives a small wave before leaving.

* * *

**T**hirty minutes before the bonfire I am rushing around trying to get Prim ready.

"Ready to get going Little Duck."

"Yeah Katniss! I am ready," She pratically yells before skipping out the door. She keeps up a converstion about some boy named Reed. Usually I lectured her about boys and love. But tonight I was going to let Prim do her on thing. As we walk up to the fire I see some boy, I guess it was Reed, grab Prim hand and drag her towards the fire. Peeta comes up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like your little girls growing up." Peeta says. I lean against him, not in a romantic way, but in a way to support myself from all the realzation hit me.

"Yeah I know, she probably thinks of you as her dad."

"Haha, yeah right."

"No really, my mom has to shut her up sometimes; she just constantly drones on and on about you." He smirks. He begins to lead me towards one of the blankets on the ground. Peeta grabs my hand and begins to sing along with the song. At first this is uncomfortable, but I begin to loosten up soon. A few minutes later Prim comes running up with a girl saying she is spending the night with her friend.

* * *

**P**eeta and I are now sitting outside on the porch.

"Thanks I had a fun time." Without hestitating both of Peeta and I are leaning in touching our lips together. It was magic. He pulls away, smiling ear to ear; I am sure my smile mirrored his.

"I have been wanting to do that all night." He says before pulling me into another deep pasionate kiss. He then gets down on one knee, ''Katniss Everdeen, will you please date me?" Of course Peeta had to pick the most dramtic way to ask me out. So playing along I jump up and down before saying yes. He grabs my hand and kisses it before pecking my forehead.

Let's just say this has been one heck of an Easter celebration.

* * *

_**A/N **_**Hey guys hope you liked it! And be ready for _That's What Makes You Beautiful _to be updated :). I hope You guys review...**

I will Now Leave You with A Quote-

Any time you think,**_ I can't review this fic._** I don't have anything to say; I feel silly. Take a minute and consider how the writer of that story feels when she doesn't get your review. She feels like her hard, hard work was silly and that no one thought she had anything to say. **_Even "Good job!" or "I loved it!" can change a writer's whole day._** No matter how old, how long, how short, or how popular (or unpopular) a story, every review is loved by every writer. It's always the right choice to review, and it's always the wrong choice not to leave your kind words.


End file.
